How to Catch an Avatar
by rain-on-my-soul
Summary: Here's a little oneshot about trying to capture yourself an avatar that I did for my English class. Hope you enjoy! R&R!


**How to Catch and Avatar**

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.

A/n: Okay so my teacher assigned us another essay to write for English class. Great. I needed a topic. My friend was talking all about Legends of the Hidden Temple so I decided I'd do something on a Nick show too. Thus Avatar came up. And this is what I produced. I think I got an "A" on it. Yay for TV getting me good grades! Enjoy!

He may look like he knows what he's doing but in actuality he has no clue. Having to save the world from a one hundred year war is a tremendous amount of pressure. Still Aang manages to elude all those that would capture the avatar. Unfortunately for him though that time is up. Long hidden secrets have been revealed on how to catch an avatar, as discovered by the cabbage merchant.

Before one does anything else they must place the cabbages in a secure and safe area. Quadruple locks are a good investment, along with voice recognition and fingerprint scanner. The cabbages have to be in a completely danger free zone. Destroyed cabbages will hinder all plans to capture an avatar.

The next step in the process is to gather some supplies. One will need a flying bison; a winged lemur; a Southern water tribe water bender; a sarcastic, meat-lover of the Southern water tribe; a blind, arrogant earth bender; a banished prince with a grotesque scar; a tea-loving, pai-sho playing uncle; an emo knife thrower; a peppy trapeze artist; and a seriously power-crazed, inhuman, firebender princess who occasionally shoots lightening out of her finger. The most important item to obtain though is a penguin; bears are hazardous to cabbages. All those tied together can help one to create the perfect avatar trap. These items may be found at your friendly and slightly unbalanced neighbor, King Bumi's palace.

For the next step one is required to use the two siblings from the Southern water tribe. They are key to finding the location of an avatar. Bickering between the two leads to accidentally discovering Aang. They are also important in the freeing of Aang from an iceberg. Katara's waterbending is the main factor but Sokka's instigating is what gets Katara started. After he is freed then the siblings will befriend the avatar, leading him to be caught. The bison is perfect for transportation of this avatar.

In every good game of cat and mouse there is a distraction. Prince Zuko, Iroh, Mai, Ty Lee, and Princess Azula provide the best distractions when capturing an avatar. They must not, never ever, be placed together otherwise the distractions will only end up distracting each other. Chaos and gruesome deaths would also occur, plus cabbage destruction. The banished prince and his uncle have to chase after the avatar first using luck and chance. After awhile the ruthless princess and her two friends should chase the avatar with precise planning and intelligent attacks. These distractions help provide an excellent safety net for the plans of obtaining an avatar.

Momo and Toph add extra insurance to the whole idea. They must be introduced to Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Appa. The added friendship creates a strong net for entrapment. This step's completion helps bring the avatar closer to being caught. One only has to wait for Aang to be brought to them.

With the prince, uncle, princess, and her friends chasing the avatar, along with Katara, Sokka, Toph, Appa, and Momo leading him it is simply the matter of time before one has their clutches on an avatar, as long as the cabbages are still safe. The second to last step is to dazzle and hypnotize; Katara is the source. She merely has to ask--with a charming and flirtatious smile--Aang what he thinks of her necklace. A few sparkles thrown around aide in the dazzling effect. Aang will be thoroughly enchanted and completely capturable when finally brought before the mastermind.

At the end of the process comes the penguin from King Bumi's palace. The last step is the trickiest of the whole plan. Cautiously, and with a cheerful smile of course, one must approach the avatar and stop in front of him. Then finally the question must be asked, "Will you go penguin sledding with me?" And that is how to catch an avatar.

A/n: Well there's my short little drabble. Hope it brought a few laughs. Oh, and for those of you who are waiting for me to update my other fics, I am soooooo sorry that it's taking me so long. But don't fret. Spring break is coming up so I'll have nothing to do but update. So if you can wait one more week then I'll update my fics. Till then!

Being seeing you on the other side of the rain-

Rain-on-my-soul


End file.
